


Take Me To Church

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Thunderfrostiron Stories/Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Cancer, Confused Tony Stark, Demon Sex, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sex Toys Under Clothing, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), Soul Selling, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Tony is a mortal with too many sins for him to count.He's not afraid of death and he doesn't believe in heaven or hell. He's an atheist with a wild streak of causing problems and selling weopons to others who use them to kill innocent people, worldly known as the, 'Merchant Of Death'. He gets drunk and is almost always high of his ass and throws parties whenever he feels he's in the mood and gets laid.One day he meets two immortals. One a demon, and one an angel. Will he change his ways for the better? Or will he make a deal with the devil?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Thunderfrostiron Stories/Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

Tony was walking down the streets wearing his business suit and dark glasses over his eyes. He had woken a bit later than he originally planned but he wouldn't be too late. It was only a small meeting. Nothing major. Well, actually it was really important but he didn't want to feel stressed over it so he pretended it wasn't as major as Pepper made it out to be over the phone. Pepper could kill him later.

He usually didn't go to these meetings. He's mostly let Pepper handle them. She was a great CEO for the Stark Industries.

But lately Pepper had been getting annoyed with Tony staying up all night in his lab, getting drunk, having parties and taking marijuana every time his high went down as he tried to actively miss her calls and make lame ass excuses of why he couldn't make it to meetings.

Unfortunately he couldn't manage to get out of this one so he rolled outta bed, kicked the girl in it out on the street, got in the shower, wanked himself cause he got bored, got out the shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth, ordered the maid to clean up from the party he threw (while drunk) last night, made a waffle, got a little high (cause he wasn't going to a meeting with a bunch of grumpy ass men while sober), got the shit he needed for the meeting (yawn), took a swig of scotch from a leftover bottle from last night, grabbed his waffle and got into the elevator while eating it, before heading down to the streets of New York and heading off to the meeting which, thank God even if he didn't believe in him, wasn't far from Stark Tower.

He raced up the steps, two at a time before reaching the meeting rooms door.

He stopped, brushing himself off before putting on his signature shit-eating-grin and pushing the doors open with ease and walking into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic is terrible," Tony said, not even looking at the other men as he sat down at the table, placing his stuff on it along with his suitcase.

"Not at all, Anthony."

Tony froze at the voice and forced himself not to groan in annoyance as he looked up with a grin. "Justin! Hey, buddy. Didn't think you were gonna be here."

Justin smiled at him and Tony half wanted to strangle him. "Yes, well. I would never miss the chance to see you, Anthony."

"More like you'll never miss the chance to see money in your bank account," Tony countered and smirked as the men around him laughed.

Justin scowled but pretended it didn't bother him. "Let's just get on to business shall we?"

Tony continued to smirk. "You must be really eager to get that money, huh Justin? What's the matter? Going broke?"

More laughter.

Justin was getting annoyed which was exactly what Tony wanted. He wanted to take the piss out of Justin. Show him for thinking he's top shit.

"Well, unlike yourself, Anthony, some of us actually have things to be getting on with and people to see later that actually _matter_. Not all of us can just lay about in their billion dollar tower and get 'waisted' as the teenagers call it, while they roll in their riches," Justin said and Tony heard murmurs of agreement from the other men.

Tony gritted his teeth to stop from shouting. "Fine."

He didn't have anything he could really say back. Because as much as Tony hated to admit it, Justin was right.

The meeting lasted almost an hour which was longer than Tony could mentally handle to spend with Justin. By the end of it all the other men were considerably richer (except Justin who Tony decided to ignore) but not as rich as what Tony himself was. No one was.

_'Keep your friends rich and your enemies richer and we'll see which is which.'_

Tony liked that quote. With the exception of Justin of course cause he's just a dick.

He packed up his stuff back into his suitcase and went back down the stairs to head back to the Tower. Maybe he'd invite some friends over.

"Hey, Anthony. Wait up, man!"

Tony grinded his teeth together slowly down slightly to allow Justin to catch up.

"Hey, I was just wondering. You know, with the Stark Expo and all, I was thinking maybe that I could enter one of my own projects in it?" Justin said, giving Tony a white toothed smile.

"Yeah, well. If you come up with anything that works I'm sure I could save you a spot," Tony said with a shrug before quickening his pace and making Justin fall behind.

Stuck up little shit.

Tony sighed tiredly reaching the Tower and heading up to the main floor and flopping down on the couch, burying his face into the cushions.

"Jarvis, call Pep will you?" He asked, sitting up.

"Calling now," the AI responded instantly.

"Hi, Tony. How was the meeting?" Pepper's voice rang clearly throughout the room.

"You could've warned me that Justin would be there!" Tony complained.

"Justin Hammer? I didn't know he was gonna be there," Pepper said and Tony imagined her frowning in confusion.

"Yeah well, he was," Tony grumbled, pouting like a child.

"Did he say anything to you?" Pepper asked.

Tony sighed. "No. He was just being an ass like usual. And..."

Pepper stayed silent waiting for Tony to continue but he didn't. "What?" She asked. "What else did he do?"

Tony hesitated before groaning. "He said that I didn't _matter_."

Yes, even though Justin was a dick and he knew half the shit that came out of his mouth was pretty much bullshit, some of the stuff he said had gotten to him. Tony never really shows it but he's really insecure about himself. He doesn't really think he's good enough. One of the many reasons he gets drunk off his ass.

Pepper sighed softly. "Do you want me to come over?"

Tony thought about it then shook his head before realising Pepper couldn't see it. "No, it's fine. I'll call Bruce or something."

"Alright. Just stay safe, Tony," Pepper told him and Tony smiled.

"Always do, Pep. See you."

Pepper said goodbye and Jarvis hung up.

"Would you like me to call Bruce, Sir?" Jarvis requested.

"You read my mind, buddy," Tony muttered, staring up at the ceiling from where he now lay on the couch.

"More like I listened to your conversation," Jarvis said back before the sound of ringing filled the air.

"Smartass," Tony mumbled though he grinned.

"I learnt from the best, Sir," Jarvis said and Tony laughed.

"Tony? What's going on?"

Tony smiled at the sound of his best friend's voice. "Hey, Brucey Boy. Wassup?!

Bruce gave an aspirated sort of sigh. "I really wish you'd stop calling me that."

"We both already know that's not gonna happen. Wanna come over for a while?" Tony asked hoping the scientist would say yes.

"Got nothing planned so I might as well," Bruce agreed.

"Can you bring some stuff with you?" Tony said quickly.

"Why? Who's stupid enough to piss you off?" Bruce questioned.

Tony rolled his eyes. Damn Bruce for knowing him so well. "It's just, Justin."

"Justin? When did you see him?" Bruce said, sounding concerned.

"At a meeting," Tony mumbled.

"Ah. So Pepper finally forced you to one? Good on her. She deserves a break," Bruce said, praising Pepper. Damn him.

"I would've been fine with it as long as Justin hadn't been there! Ugh!" Tony threw an arm over his eyes. "Please, Brucey?"

Bruce sighed and Tony wasn't sure if it was because of what Tony was asking or what Tony had just called him. "Alright fine. But if I get pulled over by the police you're bailing me outta jail."

"You're my favourite, Bruce," Tony promised him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in half an hour. Try to look semi presentable?" Bruce asked sternly.

"Still in my business suit. Can't get more presentable than that, can I?" Tony snorted.

Bruce chuckled. "See you in a bit, Tony."

"See you."

Tony hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: mentions of smut, strong language, use of drugs⚠️

By the time Bruce had rocked up, Tony was already drunk. There were two empty vodka bottles on the floor and a half full bottle of scotch that was in the geniuses hand that he was taking swigs from.

"What? Couldn't wait for me to get here, huh?" Bruce asked sarcastically as he shut the door behind him, a bag in his left hand and gave the billionaire a scolding look, though he couldn't help but smile.

"Time is of the essence, my friend," Tony told him with a drunken smirk. "Did you bring the stuff?"

Bruce rolled his eyes but nodded, setting the bag down. He pulled out a bong and a small packet of weed, along with a lighter.

"That's my, Brucey Boy," Tony said sitting up straighter and putting his bottle aside. "Want any alcohol before we get started? Or are you good?"

"I'm good," Bruce said, putting the bong on the table. "Though really Tony. You shouldn't drink before you smoke. It's bad for you."

Tony snorted. "And what? Drinking and smoking separately is good for you? Pass me the bong will you?"

By the time they had ran out of weed, the room smelled of marijuana. Bruce was sitting on the couch with Tony next to him, a glazed expression on his face. Tony gave Bruce a lazy smile that made the other man giggle. "Tony, you look sillyyy."

Tony just made an even stupider grin. "I'm not silly. I'm a genius!" He slurred, his head lolling to look at Bruce properly.

"Genius. Mmm. I'm smart too," Bruce said and gave Tony a hopeful look.

"Yup," Tony agreed, popping the 'p', "You're one of the smartest people I knooow."

Bruce smiled even more. Tony liked it when Bruce smiled. He looked younger when he did. God he loved Bruce.

"Brucey Boyyy!" Tony whined suddenly, sitting up and facing Bruce with a pout on his face.

"Yeah?" Bruce asked.

"Give us a kiss," Tony mumbled, leaning forward but Bruce stopped him.

"Tony, we talked about this. We already tried being together. It didn't work out," Bruce said gently though he looked uncertain.

Tony whined again. "Come on, Brucey! Just this once!"

Bruce sighed. "Tony—"

"It doesn't have to mean anything! It can be like, uh, friends with benefits! Pleeease?" Tony pouted and Bruce thought it looked absolutely adorable. How could he say no? Tony was his best friend.

"Alright, just this once," Bruce told him before Tony covered his lips with his own.

"Mm," Tony hummed against his lips, biting softly and Bruce opened his mouth, letting Tony slide his tongue into it.

Bruce moaned and pulled Tony closer, leaning more into it. Even drunk and high, Tony was a great kisser.

Tony sat in Bruce's lap and had a full on make out session with the scientist, kissing him all over, down his jaw to his neck, sucking and biting softly.

Yes, he was drunk. He was also high as fuck. But he knew enough to be aware of what he was actually doing. Tony and Bruce were best friends. By the time their highs had gone down and they woke up tomorrow they would just laugh it off. It's happened before.

It wasn't long before Tony had Bruce naked with his head between his legs.

* * *

Tony groaned, his head pounding as he woke the next morning. _Fuuuck_ , his head _huuurt_.

The thing he was lying on moved and Tony peeled an eye open to look at Bruce who was still naked. He was naked to. Huh.

Bruce opened his eyes and looked at Tony sleepily. Then he seemed to realise he was naked. "Dammit, Tony."

He chuckled and gave Bruce a wink. "Come now. You can't say that you didn't enjoy it."

Bruce rolled his eyes and sat up, pushing Tony on the seat beside him. Tony groaned as his head throbbed.

"Uhh, Brucey! My head hurts!" Tony complained, putting a hand to his temple.

Bruce smirked at the genius. "I told you so. You never listen."

"Fuck you," Tony swore.

"You already did that," Bruce said and Tony grinned slightly.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Tony sighed. "Bruce, make it better!" He whined, burying his head into Bruce's neck.

Bruce rubbed his back. "Where do you keep the Aspirin?"

"Um, in the kitchen pantry, third shelf?" Tony mumbled his voice muffled against Bruce's neck.

Bruce moved to get up but Tony clung onto him. "No, Brucey, don't leave!"

"I'm not, Tony. But I gotta get up to get you something to help that headache," Bruce said and Tony slowly let him go.

Bruce fetched the medicine and a glass of water and went back to Tony, handing them to the genius.

"How come you don't have a headache?" Tony asked, before popping the tablets into his mouth.

"Because I didn't have any alcohol and because I didn't have as much weed as you," Bruce said easily.

Tony took a long drink of water, swallowing down the pills. "I loathe you just a tiny bit at the moment."

"Loathe me all you want Tones. It ain't gonna make that headache go away," Bruce said and Tony hated how right he was.

Bruce picked up his stray clothes from around the room, quickly putting them on. Tony frowned, confused. "Hey, what are you doing?"

The scientist glanced at him. "Getting dressed, obviously," he answered and Tony tried his hardest not to roll his eyes.

"I mean why are you getting dressed, you smartass," Tony grumbled and Bruce gave a small smirk of satisfaction.

"I gotta go to church," he said simply and Tony frowned at him.

"Church? Why the hell would you want to go there?" Tony asked, looking at Bruce quizzically.

"Because, Tony, unlike you I'm trying to get rid of my sins," Bruce said simply.

"Well, add what we did last night to your list," Tony told him, burying his face into the couch cushions.

Bruce shook his head. "You should come Tony, it could serve you some good."

Tony snorted. "Yeah right. Ain't nothing gonna cure me of my sins, Brucey. Hell, if I even touch that holy water I would get burnt."

Bruce sighed. "Yeah well, it's gonna be really boring and I'm going with Steve which isn't much better."

"Steve? That tall hot sexy blond guy with lots of muscle, right?" Tony asked looking up at Bruce hopefully.

"Tony, no. You've already corrupted me enough as it is and Steve's a good guy. Don't go messing with his head," Bruce said quickly before Tony could even suggest getting into the older blonds pants.

Tony pouted and Bruce hated how adorable he found it. "Fine. I leave him his purity or whatever," Tony grumbled.

"So, will you come?" Bruce asked.

Tony made the mistake at looking at Bruce's pleading expression and instantly caved. "Alright. Alright. Lemme get dressed," he said, not wanting to make his Brucey Boy upset.

By the time he had his pants back on and was pulling his shirt over his head he realised what Bruce did and glared at him.

"You little shit," he growled.

Bruce chuckled opening the door for Tony to go through and Tony, very reluctantly, went through it muttering curses under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

Tony complained the whole car ride to the church. Of course, they had to stop by Steve's house first in which Tony basically drooled when he saw the tall blond, but after that, he complained some more.

"You'll be fine, Tony. It's only a few hours," Bruce said in what he meant as a reassurance, though he didn't look at the genius, his eyes trained on the road.

Tony made a long drawn out groan from the passenger seat. "A few hours of my life I'm never going to get back."

Steve glanced at him from the back. "Don't you go to church often?"

Tony snorted, not turning to look at him. "No."

Steve blinked, confused for. "Do you...pray from home then?"

Bruce looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Nope. I'm atheist. Don't believe in all this Heaven and Hell nonsense. If I did, I'd be screwed. I'd end up straight in Hell," Tony said with a small shrug, "So yeah, never prayed in my life actually. Well, except that I didn't get any girls pregnant. That would majorly suck."

Tony heard Steve choke on air and smirked.

"Tony," Bruce said, glancing at said man to give him a stern look. Tony just grinned back.

Steve, looking rather flustered, tried again for another topic, other than talking about getting women pregnant. "S-so, why are you going?" He asked, his face flushed.

Tony grinned. "Two reasons. One, Bruce tricked me into going with him to, 'rid me of my sins', or whatever. Two, I was told that a sexy blonde was going to be attending and believe me, I'd kneel in front of him any day of the week," Tony said, giving Steve a wink who went completely red.

Bruce suddenly stepped on the brake, making Tony lurch forward in his seat. "We're here," Bruce announced, rather loudly and gave Tony a glare when the genius laughed.

They all got out of the car, Steve still gaping like a fish that couldn't get air, or water, depending on how you look at it. Bruce grabbed Tony's arm, dragging him into the church before he could cause any more trouble.

"Where are we sitting?" Tony asked, regretting his choice to come more and more when he saw how many people were there. Man, was it going to be embarrassing if he screamed like a girl if that holy water touched him.

Bruce pulled him down one of the rows near the front. Why the front?! Everyone could see him!

And they did.

Many pointed at him, whispering to each other. Tony could figure what they were thinking. Him, the great Tony Stark, a playboy, owner of the weapons industry, the 'Merchant of Death' was at a church. Forced, no doubt. For once, Tony was glad there was no paparazzi around. He did not need this to make the front of the New York's newspaper.

Steve sat beside Bruce away from Tony who sat near the end of the row, making Bruce sit between them. Tony guessed that Bruce made it that way so Tony couldn't tease Steve. Meany.

At least if he had to escape he wouldn't have to step on a bunch of people's feet to get away from the holy water.

When they started the service, Tony forced himself to listen to the first few minutes of it, but his attention was slowly slipping away. He felt like he was at one of his boring meetings with the old rich people all over again. He imagined Justin Hammers face and instantly felt like punching the priest.

A sudden blaring noise started up and Tony jumped a mile before realizing it was his phone. Everyone around him turned to look at him, including the old priest who fell silent, looking up from the book he was reading to give him a light glare.

Tony swore under his breath, pulling out his phone and after glancing quickly at the number, (Pepper) he shut it off, before giving a quick apology to the people around him.

Bruce had his face in his hands, and Steve wasn't looking at him, pretending not to know him, and really, Tony didn't blame him.

The priest started up again as if nothing had happened and eventually all eyes went back to the man, which Tony was thankful for.

Towards the end, the church workers handed out a basket and Tony frowned, seeing people drop something into it as it went along.

"It's money for people who need it," Bruce whispered to him. "Sick kids and stuff."

Tony nodded in understanding. When the basket came up to him, he quickly pulled out his wallet and dumped the money inside it into the basket. It was almost a thousand or more dollars in cash (you never know when it'll come in handy) but what did Tony care? He was a billionaire!

The people around him stared at him with wide eyes like he was nuts. Tony tried not to smirk smugly, but it was rather difficult.

Finally, it was over. After all the listening to an old guy read, the praying, the giving the money to the needy and the singing (oh god, the singing!), Tony was ready to get the fuck outta there.

Everyone began to file out and Tony let them have a head start before standing himself. He'd rather not get stampeded by all the other people desperate to get out of there.

Unfortunately, he didn't make it three steps before he was stopped by the old priest. Tony, thinking he'd done something wrong (as that was usually the case), instantly began to apologise, but the priest waved it off with a slight smile.

"That was quite a generous donation," the guy said and Tony again had to force down a smug grin.

"We'll meet you at the car," Bruce said, Steve beside him and they both headed to the doors, walking out of them.

Tony had to resist the urge to shout, 'don't leave me!'

He turned back to the priest with a strained smile. "Yes well, uh, I care very much for the...cause," he said, hestitanting as he hadn't been listening when they were explaining what the money was for.

"Well, I just wished to thank you personally," the priest said with a bright smile. Tony wondered what people meant by grumpy old priests.

"Right, uh, you're welcome, then," Tony said, trying to match the man's smile.

"I won't keep you any longer then," the priest said and Tony restrained a sigh of relief. "I hope to see you again."

Before Tony could protest that he could be sure that he would never be coming back the priest turned and left, going into one of the back rooms of the church. The office maybe? Tony rolled his eyes. He would find out eventually.

He turned to leave, noticing that everyone else was gone, leaving him alone. 

He walked a few steps before stopping suddenly, turning around. He felt like he was being watched. But he saw no one.

He slowly turned back toward the exit, watching a few more steps, before whipping around again, his heart pounding. He could have sworn he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something...something white?

Tony shook his head. He was seeing things. Dammit, he knew going to church would do anything but do good for him!

He turned firmly towards the exit again, but once again, turned back around. He'd heard something. A voice. Male. Was the priest screwing with him? He didn't think so somehow.

His eyes looked around carefully around the room before he spotted something on the ground. He walked forward hesitantly, swallowing hard.

It was a feather. A pure white feather.

Tony slowly bent down to pick it up. He straightened, the feather in hand. It was as soft as silk. Where had it come from?

He looked again around the room and saw nothing out of place. He looked down at the feather, rolling it in his fingers.

Suddenly a hand covered his eyes.

"Don't scream."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

'Don't scream'?

What the fuck else was he meant to do?!

Against his better judgement, he bit his tongue, staying silent. Something about the man's voice seemed to calm him down. This was probably not the wisest move, but he couldn't seem to help it.

He felt a warm, strong arm wrap around his middle, holding him so his back was pressed against a hard chest. Tony may or may not have made a (very manly, Tony told himself) squeak of surprise.

Another voice spoke suddenly directly in front of him. "Oh, Brother. I must say, you always do pick the handsome ones," they purred in what sounded like a British accent.

The first voice sighed. "Loki please—"

"Oh, come now, Thor. Surely, you have to admit that this mortal is rather dashing?" The second interrupted and Tony flinched as he felt cold finger touch either side of his face, tipping it up slightly which gave Tony the impression that whoever it was had to be tall.

"You're not meant to be here," the first voice, Thor, said and Tony heard a scoff.

"Oh, please. I mean no harm to him," the British voice, the one called Loki, said and Tony felt a hand brush down his cheek making him involuntarily shiver.

You'd think he would have screamed for help or something, but he was smarter than that. Whoever these people were they seemed to want something from him. He didn't know if they were friendly or not, though. If he screamed, they could very well gut him like a fish before he got a sound out. He had to figure out the situation before he decided to do anything drastic.

"You're still not meant to be here," Thor said again. "This isn't your business."

"His soul is free for all. That makes it my business," Loki said simply.

Now Tony was starting to feel worried. What exactly did he mean by his soul being 'free for all'?

Tony gave a small cough. "Yeah, uh, hi. I don't understand what you two are fighting about, but could it maybe not involve my soul? Because I kinda need it still."

He heard a sinister laugh. "Oh, poor Anthony. How wrong you are," Loki whispered near his ear.

Tony shuddered, trying to move away from the voice in his ear, but didn't get far as the other man was still holding him. "How do you know my name? Who are you?!" He tried to sound fierce but he didn't think it came out that way. More of a high pitched tone. Not what he wanted them to hear. He didn't want them to know he was afraid.

Loki hummed. "We know everything about you."

"Not creepy at all," Tony muttered. "Could you maybe let me go?"

"Promise not to run," Thor asked and Tony felt like he actually did have a choice in that question. Not a demand like most kidnappers would do.

"Oh, he won't run if he knows what's good for him," Loki said in a rather sinister tone.

Tony swallowed, trying to control his heart rate. "I promise."

He felt the arm leave his waist and the hand uncovered his eyes. Tony whipped around to see...

Tony's mouth fell open.

Standing in front of him was a tall, muscular, handsome, long blond and sky blue eyed man that Tony could categorize into the top ten hottest guys he'd ever met. He was surprised he didn't get an instant boner just at the sight of him. Besides the hotness of the guy, Tony also noticed that he was wearing a suit entirely made up of white.

After Tony got over the effects of hot guy syndrome, his eyes drifted behind the guy where he could see pure white feathers, forming what seemed to be...

...wings?

"Like my day couldn't get any stranger," Tony muttered, more to himself then the guy.

The blond chuckled. "Yes, I imagine this must be a bit of a shock?" He asked and Tony recognized the voice as Thor's.

"I, uh, well yeah, I mean—" Tony stuttered out his words.

Just when Tony thought he had everything under control (besides speaking it seemed) another man stepped out from behind him making Tony jump.

"Oh look at that. The poor mortal is all tongue tied," the man said an amused look on his face.

Tony eyed went wide and had to force his mouth shut before he drooled everywhere.

This man, Tony guessed was Loki, had long raven colored hair, was rather lean and slim, was taller than what he was by at least a head and poisonous green eyes that sparkled with mischief. If Tony thought Thor was hot, it was nothing compared to this guy. Loki gave off a definite 'sexy as hell' vibe. Like Thor though, he was dressed in a suit, but was entirely black instead of white. If anything, it made him look sexier.

Tony felt as if his brain had short circuited.

That's around the point that things got even weirder. Because, you know, why would you stop at a short circuited brain if you can blow it to smithereens?

On Loki's back were wings that were darker than black. It looked like ink had been poured on them. Coming out from the back of his pants was a deep red colored tail that ended in an arrowhead, that flicked back and forth, almost like a cat's.

Loki gave Tony a smirk, his green eyes, staring into his brown ones. "Why, what's the matter, Anthony?" He asked, almost as if he were actually concerned, but Tony could tell he didn't care one way or the other.

Thor scowled at Loki. "Brother, stop."

Loki glared. "I am _not_ your Brother!"

Thor sighed. "Just because you were cast out of Heave—"

"Shut up!" Loki snapped. "Heaven or Hell, you will never be my Brother, understand?" Thor tried to respond but Loki held up a hand, silencing him. "We are not arguing about this again. We have more important things to be dealing with."

Tony blinked. Dammit, even angry Loki looked sexy as hell. He wondered momentarily what he would be like in bed, then mentally scolded himself. Now what not the time for that!

Loki grinned at him like he knew what he was thinking.

Thor glanced at Tony. "I suppose you have a point, Loki," he admitted.

Tony swallowed hard, trying to get a hold of himself. "Look, um, my friends are waiting outside so—"

"Anthony, please. This is important," Thor said, before Tony could walk (run) away.

Something about Thor's look made Tony hesitate. "What's important?"

"You. You're soul", Thor said simply.

Tony put a hand to his chest, over his heart. "Like I said before, I need my soul. You can't have it."

"You misunderstand me," Thor said. "I don't want your soul. I'm trying to make sure you keep it."

"Why the hell would I give it away?" Tony asked.

"That's exactly it," Thor said, "Hell. There are...some people...who would want to take your soul."

Loki smirked at that. "Oh yes, how terrible that would be."

Thor shook his head. "But you mustn't be tempted to give it away."

"Give it away?" Tony repeated. "I don't get it. Why would I be tempted to give it away? I can't live without it, can I?"

"Well, that's not true," Loki said, before Thor could stop him, and Thor definitely looked as if he wanted to. "You can live without your soul. In fact, I say it's better. You don't have to worry about doing the wrong thing in life, because you won't have a soul to fret over."

"But, I don't care. I mean, I'm atheist," Tony said in confusion.

Loki nodded. "Yes you are, but whenever you do something bad, do you ever have that small part of you that knows you're doing the wrong thing? Mortal's call it a conscious, but in reality it's actually your soul trying to stop you from doing the bad things."

"But then..." Tony frowned. "Isn't it a good thing to have my soul?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Do you think so? I don't. It's such a drag. It's better to be without it. Then you don't have to worry about doing the wrong thing because you wouldn't care anymore."

"But, I don't want to do bad things...right?" Tony asked, feeling more confused than ever.

Loki smirked. "People say it's bad, but is it really? The partying, the alcohol, the drugs. It's just fun. But people say it's bad, so you have to be miserable, just so you're not judged."

Tony felt a little disoriented. "I suppose—"

"Loki, that's enough," Thor said suddenly and Tony blinked, snapping out of his daze. "Just because it's fun, doesn't make it right."

Loki scoffed. "If you say so _angel_."

"Angel..." Tony murmured.

Loki glanced at the doorway and cursed. "Perhaps another time," he said, and disappeared into a ring of fire.

Thor gave Tony one last worried look before fading away to nothing.

"Tony?"

Tony blinked looking around to see Bruce walking up to him, a worried look on his face.

"Oh, hey Bruce," Tony said, still feeling out of it, like he'd just hit a high.

"What's wrong? You were taking so long I was getting worried," Bruce said, concern in his voice.

Tony shook his head. "Nothing. I just..." he sighed, "This place is messing with my head. Let's go before I get the urge to become a priest or something."

Bruce still looked concerned for his friend, but nodded regardless, leading Tony out the church to the car where Steve was waiting to be taken home.

Tony cast one last glance back at the church as they drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

As soon as Tony got home, he got into the shower that lasted a good twenty minutes. He was glad he was finally home, feeling a normality about it.

After whatever the fuck had happened at that church, he was desperate to have a bottle of scotch so he could pretend he was seeing things in case anything else happened.

He felt soothed by the water running down his back. He washed his hair that was practically a tangled mess.

Once he finally got out of the shower, his hair dripping wet, he searched his draws for something to wear and ended up with some long pants and an AC/DC t-shirt. He didn't bother with shoes as only Bruce was here, so why would he care?

Before he went out of his room however he turned despite his better judgement, the feeling of being watched again stronger than ever, and found the blond guy from the church standing there.

"You again?" Tony said, half shocked, half exasperated. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Thor stepped forward. "We need to talk."

"No," Tony said, shaking his head. "You need to leave. Like, right now. Shoo." Tony made shooing motions to show his point.

"Anthony, please—"

"That's another thing," Tony cut across him, "stop calling me 'Anthony'. I hate that name. It's 'Tony,' okay?"

"Tony, then," Thor corrected himself. "I need you to listen to me."

"Why?!" Tony asked rather loudly. "I am not going to stand here and have a conversation with some hallucination, alright?!"

Thor shook his head. "I'm not a hallucination. I'm real."

"Yeah, a real pain in my ass. See ya!" Tony turned to leave, but Thor caught his arm.

"Can you please just listen?" Thor said insistently and Tony was shocked that he could actually _feel_ the hand on his arm.

He swallowed harshly. "Alright, fine. You got five minutes."

"Thank you," Thor said, looking slightly relieved. "I need to talk to you about my Brother."

"The other sexy hallucination?"

Thor frowned. "Yes, him. You mustn't listen to what he says."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because he's...he's a demon. He's not to be trusted," Thor told him.

"And yet, he's your Brother. How does that work exactly?" The genius asked him and smirked when he saw that Thor looked uncomfortable.

Ah ha!

"He...he used to be an angel," Thor admitted finally.

"But he fell," Tony said. "I remember he said that. He blames you."

Thor shook his head. "That's beside the point."

"Then what is the point?" Tony asked, wondering if he called for Bruce would Thor go away like he did before.

"I want you to understand that you cannot listen to what Loki says, no matter what he promises you," Thor said.

"Promises me? He doesn't have anything I want as far as I know," Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"He will find out. He will find something you want and use it to get you to trade your soul," Thor warned and Tony scoffed.

"Yeah. Right," he said skeptically.

"I'm serious, Tony! Please, just promise that you won't trade your soul with him no matter what he tells you," Thor said and Tony sighed trying not to meet Thor's puppy eyes.

"Fine. I promise not to trade my soul or whatever. Are we done now?" Tony said.

Thor nodded. "Yes, we are," he said, turning away. He seemed to shimmer for a moment, before vanishing into thin air, just like he had at the church.

At that moment, the door opened and Bruce came in. "You know what we should do?"

Tony stared at him. "Are you fucking kidding me? Just as he vanishes, that's when you decide to rock up? Really?!"

Bruce looked at Tony with mild concern. "Tony, what have you been taking?"

Tony shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "Never mind. What were you saying?"

"I was going to suggest that we have a party. But now I'm thinking you should sleep off whatever you took," Bruce said, looking mildly concerned for Tony's health.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I haven't taken anything. Well, not that I know of. A party sounds great. Let's do it!"

Bruce grinned. "I'll invite Clint."

"Oh, hell yes!" Tony shouted, his eyes gleeful. Clint was his second best friend next to Bruce, though Bruce was a bit more relaxed whereas Clint was a party demon.

Tony shivered, wishing he hadn't thought it that way. He'd had enough demons for today. Thankfully, Bruce didn't notice.

Tony pulled out his phone, inviting his friends he loved best. "Oh, hell yeah, this'll be great," he muttered under his breath. "We need food!"

"Well, go get it. I ain't your slave," Bruce said, shoving Tony in the direction of the kitchen.

Tony grinned and went into the kitchen, opening the cupboard and pulling out bowls, filling them with various chips and other delicious food. He reached up for the doritos before gasping, dropping his arm as he put his hand to his right shoulder. A spike of pain had gone through it making it ache.

Had he hit it?

"I invited Steve and he's bringing a friend with him," Tony heard Bruce shout to him from the living area.

"The sexy blond?" Tony called back and heard Bruce chuckle before confirming that it was.

Tony frowned, trying to remember what he'd been thinking about, but it had flown his mind. He shrugged, picking up the food and taking it into the lounge, setting it on the table. He flopped down beside Bruce on the couch and grinned. "I estimate that Clint will be here in roughly...two minutes. Maybe less. Yeah, less."

"There's no way, Tony," Bruce said before there was a ding at the door.

"I'll get it!" Tony shouted, leaping up and going to the door, flinging it open. "Clint!"

Tony heard Bruce mutter 'you've got to be kidding me' but ignored the scientist.

Clint grinned. "Hey, Tony. I brought Tasha. You remember her right?"

"Miss Romanoff, right?" Tony said and nodded at the redhead girl. 

She smiled. "If it isn't the famous Tony Stark. We meet again."

Tony stuck his tongue out at her before ushering them inside. "Food's in the lounge. Bruce, look who it is!"

"Yeah, yeah. You were right. Get it outta your system," Bruce said, waving a hand that held a chip which he then ate. "Hungry?"

Tony blinked, looking at all the food. It had been a while since he ate but— "Not really. I'll probably eat later."

"You look a bit thin now that I think about it," Clint stated before shrugging. "Maybe I'm going nuts."

"You are nuts," Tony muttered.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Bruce asked, offering the bowl of chips, but Tony shook his head.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Your loss. It's good to see you again, Bruce—"

Chatter went on for a while when Steve rocked up, a long haired muscular man with him that Tony practically drooled over. He introduced himself as Bucky and was just about as fun to hang out with as Clint except of course that Bucky _was_ way hotter.

By then the party was in full swing and everyone was shouting over the loud music. Bruce was singing karaoke. Clint was sitting on top of the fridge, his legs dangling as he ate from a bowl of chips, Natasha yelling at him to get down. Steve and Bucky were making out which kinda put Tony out. He'd been hoping to get a bit of Bucky tonight, but apparently he likes Christians better and Tony was anything but that.

Tony was sitting on the unoccupied couch (the other having Steve and Bucky on it), and was fiddling with his phone, ignoring everything around him. He had a headache that wouldn't go away and was feeling like crap.

Someone sat beside him and Tony looked up before yelping as if he had been poked by a pin. He tried to regain his dignity by glaring. "You."

The green eyed man, or more accurately, demon, smirked.

"Hello, Anthony."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

"What the fuck do you want?" Tony growled though his mind was actually wondering to places where it _really_ shouldn't as he stared at Loki.  
  
He looked different and it took a minute to realise why. He had no wings or forked tail attached to his body. He looked almost normal despite his 'out-of-this-world' hotness.  
  
"I came to enjoy the party, Anthony Dear," Loki said with an innocent smile that didn't fool Tony in the slightest.  
  
"Sure you are. Now tell me the real reason, _demon_ ," Tony said, saying the last word quietly.  
  
Loki chuckled. "You got me there. I wished to offer a deal."  
  
"For my soul?" Tony guessed and saw Loki's slight nod. "Well, too bad. It ain't for sale."  
  
Loki chuckled. "You'll need the deal I offer you. Tonight, something will happen. Something that could possibly make tonight your last day on Earth."  
  
Tony's insides turned to ice. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Loki took a chip from the bowl on the table, popping it into his mouth. "What I mean is that you have a chance to either save your life or save your soul. Tell me, which is more important?"  
  
Tony swallowed hard. "Apparently both according to your Brother."  
  
A scowl appeared on Loki's face. " _Angel's_ ," he spat. "Always thinking themselves above everyone else."  
  
"You seem pretty cocky yourself, you know," Tony stated.  
  
"Never doubt it," Loki said, unconcerned. "Now, are you willing to make a deal with me or with death?"  
  
Tony put a hand over his heart. "You can't have my soul. It's not for sale," he repeated again though less certain.  
  
"Hm, I see my Brother has managed to convince you not to sell it. Just perfect," Loki said sarcastically. "Well, you will have him to thank when you reach Heaven tonight."  
  
The demon went to stand but Tony snatched his wrist before he could get far. Tony didn't think he could really stop Loki from leaving but he figured Loki would if it meant he would get something out of Tony.  
  
"Wait, I—" Tony sighed. "I-I can't give you my soul. But maybe...maybe there's something else I could offer instead? There has to be something else."  
  
A sly smile made its way onto Loki's face as he turned to raise an eyebrow. "What are you willing to give, Stark?"  
  
Tony swallowed harshly at the dark look in Loki's green eyes. "Anything you want. But you can't have my soul. I made Thor a promise—  
  
Loki scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. "I don't care about your dealings with my Brother. I want to know what you will give me. What you're willing to give up for your life."  
  
"Like I said. Anything you want," Tony stated. He knew it was foolish. This was a demon. It wasn't a great idea to promise Loki anything but he was desperate. As much as he didn't believe in this whole Heaven and Hell business, he didn't want to die either.  
  
"Alright, Stark. This is the deal," Loki whispered softly which made Tony have to lean closer to hear. "I'll allow you your life, that you will survive tonight in exchange for a night."  
  
"You mean..." Tony licked his dry lips. "You want sex?"  
  
Loki's lips curled into a smirk. "A playboy such as yourself shouldn't find such a thing too hard to understand."  
  
"Well, yeah, but," Tony shook his head. "You'll make sure I don't die in exchange for a night of sex? That's it?"  
  
Loki nodded once. "That's it. That is all I desire from you as I cannot have your soul."  
  
Tony blinked. "Yeah, something seems off here. It shouldn't be this easy."  
  
"Well, you had better hurry up and make up your mind because you have roughly," Loki checked the thick silver watch he wore on his wrist for the time, "five more minutes to live."  
  
Tony made a noise like a mouse being trodden on. "What?!"  
  
"Time's ticking, Anthony," Loki said simply, making Tony groan in frustration.  
  
"Okay! Okay, you win! I'll have sex with you!" Tony said quickly as Loki turned to leave.  
  
Loki's smile was wicked, green eyes practically glowing as he leaned down, giving Tony a chaste kiss on the lips before the genius had the time to react. "It's done."  
  
Then he was gone in a ring of flames.  
  
Tony blinked at the spot he'd been, the floor burnt in a ring of black soot. He wished he could have believed it hadn't happened, that maybe he was simply losing his mind and had imagined the whole conversation but he knew better.  
  
He'd made a deal with a demon.  
  
"Hey, Tones. You good, man?"  
  
Tony started, looking around to see Clint had crashed on the couch beside him, a bowl of chips in his hand that he devoured with gusto.  
  
"Yeah...yeah good. Just...lost in thought I guess," Tony said, ignoring the fact that he just quotes Rapunzel.  
  
Clint snorted before he frowned. "Why does it smell like smoke?"  
  
Tony stared down at the ring of black on the ground. "Gee, I don't know."  
  
"You sure you're okay? You look a little pale there," Clint said with a concerned gaze looking slightly more sober now as he looked at Tony.  
  
Tony most definitely didn't feel okay. For all he knew he could be having hallucinations about Angels and Demons that seemed to be fighting over his soul.  
  
But of course his shitty day of crazy just had to get worse. A sick feeling had built up in his stomach along with a stabbing pain. He felt weak and deadbeat tired and on the verge of passing out.  
  
"I don't feel so good," Tony mumbled, hands coming to press against his mouth as bile rose up in his throat.  
  
"Tony? Shit, hold on. I'll get Bruce," Clint said, quickly standing to get said man.  
  
Tony watched the sandy blond walk away and had to squeeze his eyes shut when he started seeing double Clint's. The world seemed to tilt and Tony couldn't force it back as he doubled up and threw up all over the floor.  
  
The horrid feeling intensified to near unbearable and Tony only had one last thought before his eyes slipped shut into unconsciousness.  
  
The demon had lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒Did he really, Tony? >:3✒


End file.
